


Girlfriends From A Genie

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: An Unmotivated Original Series [2]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Anal, Beautiful, Breeding, Children, Ecstasy - Freeform, F/M, Girlfriend, Hot, Jobs, Loyalty, Multi, Nipple Play, Nymphomaniac, Oral, Pregnant, Ripped Body, Sexy Body, Sister - Freeform, Sperm, Titjob, Vaginal, ass, cum, pleasure - Freeform, sensitive, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Jorge Eigen discovers a golden lamp, and when he rubs it, a beautiful female Genie springs forth and grants him girlfriends loyal only to him, along with a few extra bonuses.





	Girlfriends From A Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Photos and story idea from this link: https://imgur.com/r/nsfwcyoa/9DmlS

Jordan waltzed over to the sand, his toes tingling in the grinder up rock. The sun beat down on him as he looked around at the open ocean. This was his private island he acquired from his family.

No money, just the island with some food able to last for months. The locals here have some jobs but he just wants to relax and maybe find a girlfriend to take care of him. But that thought would never become reality: especially since he was 19, an adult. Not even a cute kid.

A golden shiner was brought to his wandering eyes, the light almost piercing his light brown skin. He walked closer to it: maybe it was a pice if metal he could trade in for some cash or whatever. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be made of gold! Even better than normal metal!

He quickly ran over to the item, and brushed off the sand remaining on it. It looked like...some weird lamp. He rubbed off the rest of the sand and the golden lamp began to shake as a blue mist began to appear from the nozzle of the lamp: the gas seeping out to form a large cloud in front of Jorge. 

The cloud then formed into a beautiful blue woman, with golden cuffs attached to her upper arm and neck, connected by a golden chain with acted as a nipple piercing at the same time. Her long purple hair flowed like silk and her outfit left no imagination needed. Jorge fell on to the ground, shocked by the appearance of the figure in the first place.

The voluptuous woman cutely yawner as she stretched her arms out, letting Jorge star at her J-Cup breasts. She looked at the boy and smiled "Ah, so you have freed me. I am a divine Genie, who can grant you very specific wishes."

"W-what wishes do you mean?" Jorge asked nervously as he stood up.

"I can grant you three girlfriends, all of which will listen to you, with different kinks, specialties, and jobs. Though, I can also grant you two free wishes."

"Free ones? And two of them?" 

"Indeed. These wishes will not affect the possible three girlfriends you desire. I can give you your version of a peak physical body, and enhance your ability to pleasure your girlfriends. Do you want these abilities?"

"Yes! I-I'd love to have them!"

"Alright then. How long to you wish to have your cock. And what sort of body do you wish for?" 

"I want a...a...wait, will my body remain this way?"

"Yes. It will stay like this. Forever."

"Alright! I want a dick that can reach down to my thigh when not hard, and I want an eight-pack with awesome muscles. Like a miniature version of Arnold Schwarzenegger!!" The Genie nodded as Jorge felt his 8 inch dick turn into what he could describe as a muscly python, and his body turned from skinny with little muscle to a mini-sized Mr. Universe winner. Just as he had asked.

"Yeah! This is the stuff! I now wish...for 13 for wishes!" The Genie huffed in disappointment as she mentally counted how many wished he now had.

"You have...15 more wishes. I no longer allow you the ability to wish for more wishes."

"That's alright." He shrugged his large shoulders "I now wish for 13 girlfriends!" Light purple smoke surrounded him as it then formed into 13 beautiful women. "If this is a dream never wake me up!" He said excitedly as he grew a VERY long and large tent in his jeans. "Say, can you give me info on who they are and stuff?" He asked the Genie

"Of course. The one in front of you is Amelie. She is a maid and enjoys being submissive and likes to perform oral worship." Jorge looked at girl in front of her, and saw her classic maid outfit with her short white hair and light ebony skin. Her tits were easily G-Cup and she was already blushing. "Her worst cuss word is "darn", so she'll be nice and all..." Jorge looked next to her and saw three beautiful women with light brown skin and white hair.

"Who're they?" He pointed at the trio as Genie giggle cutely.

"That's your lucky package. All three of them came as one girlfriend."

"Really?!"

"Yep. They are Candy, Brandy, and Sandy. They like to perform reverse gangbangs and double to triple titjobs." Jorge nodded as he looked at their naked bodies, their large breasts pressing against each other to seduce him. And they were. Mentally, anyway.

He looked next to them and saw a woman with long blue hair and boobs about as big as Genies, dawning an apron, and an apron only, letting her nipples poke through the thin white fabric "This is Sara May. She is a professional cook and enjoys the taste of your semen. Her kink is nipple play and giving you titjobs as well."

Jorge walked up to Sara and touched her right boob, causing the apron to move and show her big pink nipple "Wow, that looks delicious~" Jorge leaned in and kissed it softly before looking at his next girlfriend, not noticing Sara's little moan.

'And her nipples are sensitive' Genie thought to herself "This is Vivian. She is a doctor and nerd at heart. She enjoys you degrading her during sex and giving her anal." 

"Oohh, anal...I got you...I got you..." Vivian looked down in embarrassment as Jorge took a long glance at her digestive doctors clothing. 

She had garter-belts, a short white jacket with a clinging white button down and black translucent leggings. "Next to her is Ashleigh, a gamer. She likes to have vaginal sex while playing games and finds it a fun challenge when you guys do indeed have sex while playing games."

"Nice and simple huh? Can't wait to see how you game Ashleigh." The blue haired girl nodded as Jorge noticed the blonde next to her.

"Raina here is a mechanic. She enjoys tinkering with objects and likes having anal sex on cars out in the open."

"Another anal girl. I'm loving this!" Jorge was like a kid at a very specialized candy store and he was getting its whole stock.

"Up next, Deirdre has a special contract with the government saying that every time she gives birth, she'll receive $60,000. She's a natural born caretaker and breeder. Her kink is you calling her "Daddy," and becoming pregnant one day, which matches with the government contract."

"So she wants to become pregnant fast huh? I think my Mexican genes can help with this 'dilemma.'" Deirdre shuddered in anticipation as Jorge continued his girlfriend observation.

"Sam here hates to be called Samantha." The Genie said as she dodged a punch from Sam "She is a tomboy through and through, and often used her breasts to distract her enemies when playing sports. She enjoys shower and oral sex." Sam brushed her short white hair and stood tall, showing off her large E-Cup boobs held back by a bikini. "And she likes wearing your shirts. Or no shirts at all when at home."

Jorge licked his lips and carefully looked at her "You like soccer?" 

"Like it?! I love to play. You wanna play?" She asked excitedly.

"Soon Sam. Soon~" He cooed as his eyes wandered to the next beauty, barely avoiding the mini shorts Sam was wearing: showing her long smooth, strong legs.

The next girl had long vibrant red hair, and had on a white dress similar to that of a wedding dress; with a veil and everything. And under feet was multiple stacks of $100 bills. 

"This girls name is Marianne, and had very deep pockets of cash." You could hear a distant cash register open up as Jorge smile like a maniac. Now he didn't even need to get off the couch with all of his new girlfriends!! "She likes to wear your cum and orally worship you." Now Jorge was 90% sure he was dreaming, and pinched himself to check.

He felt a tiny bit of pain, this signifying that he was indeed awake. "You got rich parents and stuff?" He asked, half expecting to hear that she was just born today.

"Yes indeed!" He sweat-dropped as he scratched the back of his head. He'll have to ask the more important questions later on.

Next to Marianne was a brunette with strands of white cloth co wrong her nipples and attaching itself to also act as gloves. "And this is Farrah, a model and fashion designer. And since she makes clothing, you won't have to pay for anymore ever again, and it with be privately designed by her. She likes hotdogging and having some clothing on while having sex." Genie said ad Marianne nodded in confirmation as she pulled out a measuring tape and held it to his arm.

"I think I can come up with an outfit that'll fit you quite nicely Jorge." He smiled as the blonde woman next to her walked up to him.

"My name is Lyra." She bowed to him in a traditional English manner, allowing her DDD breasts hang like chandeliers. 

"Lyra here is a beautiful singer, a wonderful dancer, and a an unmatched musician. She likes giving you oral sec and fucking on pianos, since those are her favorite instruments." Genie finished, letting Jorge imagine what piano sex was like.

Space would be a minor problem, but he was sure that there was a huge piano that he just hadn't seen yet. He kissed the blondes hand as he moved on to the next person. "Nikki here is an artist, drawing up whatever may be conjured in her mind: no matter how lewd it may be. She's an internet famous artist and is also a comic book artist. Her kink is being a camgirl on porn websites, and vaginal sex."

"So you like being watched while being fucked? That's kinda hot." Jorge complimented, making Nikki give a cheeky smile.

"And last and not least, Ebony. She, unlike your other girlfriends, enjoys dominating you, and absolutely loves it when you eat her out, and compliment her pussy juices at the same time." The black woman stood in front of Jorge in her fishnet lingerie and like a predator stalking its prey, licked her lips.

"You'll be a very good boy, won't you?" Her breasts pressing against his muscular chest as a drop of sweat went down his forehead.

"Now, who will you have sex with first Jorge?" Genie asked as his harem awaited his answer.

 

Which one should he fuck first?


End file.
